


Thunderstorms

by UnknownPaws



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunder was what always brought the together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

It was thunder that constantly brought them together.

As young children, they used to crawl into one another's beds, depending on who's house it was. The covers drawn up over their heads like a tent, pillows clutched to chests like fluffy shields, and only the company of the other to keep them comforted throughout the night.

When Ciel came back with a butler in black, things changed. No more blanket tents, or hushed whispered beneath the moonless sky. Just a cold stare, a small huff, and turn of the heel. HIs finacee watched with a heavy heart, her eyes damp but not enough to shed tears. Her love was icy, the boy she once knew replace with a cruel, heartless man.

Or so she thought. Until one night, during a storm in the early days of May, she felt a familiar weight crawl into her bed. She needn't look over to see the mop of blue hair, the thin face, and bandaged eye. The body curling by her side was enough, and she complied to his request by turning over herself. She could see her reflection in the single blue eye, her golden hair matted and green eyes clouded over with hidden pain. Pain for the boy, his suffering and their future. Would they heal in time? Despite her sinking heart, she told herself yes - foolishly, for she knew the real answer.

She slipped off to sleep, holding him to her chest in a comforting embrace only she could get reassurance from, and dreamed of forbidding places, cruel promising lies and a dark monster with haunting red eyes lurking in the shadows.


End file.
